1. Field of the Invention
The recent development and market acceptance of the large cylindrical bale was primarily the result of certain advantages it could provide in the reduction of the overall cost of packaging and handling of hay and other fibrous materials.
However, the cylindrical shape of the bale did not allow its stacking for better utilization of covered storage space and the load area of the truck and trailer beds.
The invented apparatus applies a simple and efficient mechanism to produce large size rectangular bales which can provide all the advantages of the relatively large size package, and allow their stacking for storage and transportation.
2. Description of Prior Art
The most common type bale forming machines use reciprocating plunger or ram mechanism to compress layers of loose material into bales which are held together by twine or wire. In other known bale forming machines a continuous rolling process is applied producing cylindrical bales.